Behind My Eyes
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: Katrina Marie Vega. Who the hell cares? When someone is clearly not loved, should a person just stop trying? Just completely give up and slowly waste away? Do everything they can to destroy themselves?


**A/N: Okay, I have been meaning to post this story for awhile. Tell me what you think. Thanks for everything. Review!**

**. . . . . .**

Trina.

Katrina Marie Vega.

_**WhoTheHellCares?**_

The girl **everyone **at Hollywood Arts knew about, _for all the wrong reasons._

The girl who was brought up in **everyday conversations** quite frequently, _for all the wrong reasons. _

The girl who knew she had **no talent** but wanted nothing more than to be famous, _for all the wrong reasons. _

Even a girl as dense as Cat could eventually realize how talentless Trina Vega truly was.

She wasn't the self-absorbed idiot everyone credited her for.

She was absolutely** horrid**, this much she knew.

She _knew _when he notes went **sour.**

She _knew_ when the others slowly backed away in a mix of confusion terror and amusement at the **sight** of her dancing.

She _knew _when her acting left the scene feeling **incomplete.**

But she simply ignored it.

She _ignored_ her parent's **huge** bribes to get into the school.

She _ignored_ the hushed giggles and faces smirking down at her from the stage she **longed t**o be on.

She_ ignored_ the glass-shattering, ear-splitting, **painful** screeches that came from her sister's delicate mouth.

Everyone loved Tori's voice.

_Tori_ was the _talented_ one.

_Tori _was the **ideal** teenage girl.

_Tori _was **going places.**

_**Why**__TheHellCan'tSheSingLikeThat? _

All of Hollywood arts marveled over the angelic sounds that escaped Tori as she poured her heart into every song, but all Trina hears is acidic yelps.

That's right, the heavenly music everyone fell head over heels for was nothing more than shallow, scratchy, whines that dripped with acid at every note.

Trina knew she probably couldn't do better, but _it didn't matter anymore_.

_It didn't matter anymore_ that Tori got in on **chance** and she had to make her parents work their ass off to get her in.

_It didn't matter anymore_ that Trina would **never** get the attention Tori did.

_It didn't matter anymore_ that Tori would **always** be the favorite.

_**Of Everyone. **_

_**How**__? _

She would be famous for **something **one day.

Even if performing failed her, she would find a way.

Because, c'mon, this is Los Angeles, it's not that hard to be seen.

**. . . . . . **

So, its ten years after her high school graduation, and look where she is now.

Her plastic surgeon **quit** on her.

She's as **poor** as hell.

She is the **biggest** porn star out there.

_**What**__TheHellHappened?_

She paced her tiny, disease-infested apartment, feeling dirty and slutty, and for once _not caring._

_Not caring_ she looked like a disgusting whore.

_Not caring_ she was nursing the biggest hangover a person could survive.

_Not caring_ that she was high off the strongest drugs she could find.

So as she laid, twitching and gasping for air on a lumpy hospital cot and heard the heart monitor beside her slowly fade and feel her whole body give out from drug abuse and drinking herself into a sleep so deep she can't see the surface through the gin and tequila.

She couldn't find it in herself to care.

_**Why**__WouldSheCare? _

_She was away_ from her **home.**

_She was away_ from her so-called** friends.**

_But most importantly? _

_She was away_ from **Tori.**

That's all she ever wanted.

_She just wanted_ some fucking **attention.**

_She just wanted_ some slight sign if **concern. **

_She just wanted_ to someone to say it was going to be **okay.**

But she_** never**_ got it.

Because she's Trina.

Trina.

Katrina Marie Vega.

_**WhoTheHellCares?**_

**. . . . .**

**A/N: Alrighty then, not entirely happy with the outcome of this :( **

**I'm not entirely sure if I should add more chapters and make each character get a story like this. . . **

**Review and let me know what you think. **

**I'm hoping to update everything a few times by New Years. . .Wish me luck. **

**Review!**

**-DanceChic23**


End file.
